


Softness

by Not_You



Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Bathing/Washing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Incest Play, M/M, Multi, Thumb-sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a long ago kinkmeme prompt for Rorschach getting to have nice things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Softness

It has taken him a long time to get here. To trust that Adrian and Daniel are sincere, that this is... safe. Not an apology for violence only leading to more, not an attempt to buy him, not the false kindness of charity; not a bid to overpower him, to tame him and file off the sharp teeth and claws that have kept him alive. It's still frightening, every time. This moment of stripping off all his protection, peeling off Rorschach to leave nothing but Walter. But he's safe. He's safe here.

He can just sink into the softness, making a cooing noise he doesn't even recognize as Daniel wraps him in a comforter. "You warm enough, buddy?"

He nods, burrowing into Daniel's arms and sighing in contentment, making another soft, ridiculous noise as his partner scoops him up and carries him into the bedroom, where Adrian lounges, waiting for them with a soft smile. "There's our sweet boy." He pats the bed beside him, and Daniel settles next to him, smiling back. Walter whimpers, blushing as his thumb slides into his mouth of its own volition. Adrian kisses his forehead as Daniel curls around Walter's back, and it's almost more than he can bear.

Dan chuckles, nuzzling his partner's red curls. He used to feel pretty sick for liking this, but Adrian's got a way of justifying everything. He kisses Walter's cheek, one fingertip tracing his lips where they're wrapped around his gnarled, callused, extremely adult digit. Walter makes a soft mewling noise that Dan doubts he could get tired of if they lived together a thousand years.

Adrian kisses their boy's forehead, brilliant eyes full of love and just the slightest bit of mischief. "I think it's time for a bath, don't you?"

Walter blushes badly, and Dan kisses the flushed side of his neck. "I think so."

Adrian chuckles, and presses kisses all over Walter's hand and the spot where his lips meet it, then goes to run the bath. He perches on the rim of the tub, trailing his fingers through the water to make certain that it's the perfect temperature. Given Walter's rather unfortunate living situation, with its cold water and no time to shower, he adds some lavender oil, lazily stirring it in. He makes sure it to leave it too hot so they have a little time, and goes back to the others.

Dan has Walter cradled in one arm, head on his chest, his other hand settled snugly between Walter's thighs, where their sweet, filthy boy grinds against it, whimpering softly, mouth hanging open, flushed all over. There are several ways this can go, now. It's all up to Walter, really. Dan is crooning to him about what a good boy he is and how much they love him, when Walter hears Adrian and looks up, eyes huge with a fear that's still a little too real.

"D-daddy!" He starts pulling away from Dan, childish guilt in his voice. "I-I didn't--" He breaks off, eyes huge and helpless in that rawboned face as Dan holds him where he is.

"Hush, baby. Daddy's not angry. Are you, dear?"

"Not at all." He sits down beside them, smiling softly and ruffling Walter's hair. "Were you worried I'd be jealous, son?"

Walter nods, eyes still huge. Adrian kisses him softly, touched and honored the way he is every time this tormented, closed off man melts against him in perfect trust. "I'll never be jealous of you, baby," he says softly, "I love you too much for that."

He almost feels guilty telling Walter he loves him. The poor thing just needs it so badly that it always hits him like a bullet between the eyes.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Rorschach is berating him for this, for letting his guard down so far that it doesn't exist anymore. But Walter is weak and can't resist, and here with Daniel and Adrian, it's finally all right to be weak. He can just let their love overwhelm him the way it always does, bringing tears to his eyes. Daniel coos and kisses them away, still lightly stroking his red, sticky flesh, obscenity consecrated by their combined gaze. Not even this part of him is ugly to them, and he whimpers, clinging to both of them as Adrian presses closer. He can hide between them like a little animal in the rocks, and does so for a while, gentle hands heavy on his skin.

Adrian is happy just to touch their boy, pressing him between them as he leans in to kiss Dan, making him quiver. There are times when Adrian is the child, and he feels the urge for a moment because Dan is so eternally inviting and warm. He has no idea of his own charms, and Adrian makes yet another mental note to tell Dan all about them when they're alone. Now Walter needs them, and he feels like Daddy again as he pulls away and looks into those big brown eyes.

"It's about time for that bath now, don't you think?" They both blush at that, and Adrian chuckles softly, shifting Walter into his arms. Dan fusses exactly like Mama should, tucking the blanket around Walter so he won't get cold, stroking that red hair and kissing his forehead. Walter makes one of those soft, cooing sounds Adrian has never heard in any other context, and allows himself to be borne away.

The bath is of course big enough for three. At first it was just Adrian's concession to his own hedonism, but now it's actually useful. He slides Walter into the warm water first, the temperature perfect now. Walter sighs as the heat sinks into his bones, and again Adrian vows to get him out of that piece of shit tenement if he has to use a crowbar. Now he just climbs in after him, holding out a hand to Dan, who takes it and joins them, settling his back against one end and pulling Walter into his arms where he coos, thumb slotting into his mouth again.

Dan chuckles. "You're adorable, baby."

"He is." Adrian kisses the back of Walter's neck, shuddering when he presses back against him. Walter glances over his shoulder, eyes wide and dark.

"Please, Daddy..."

"Please what, sweetheart?" He kisses the corner of Walter's jaw.

"Need you inside me," he whimpers, barely audible, and Dan beams, kissing Walter and cooing to him about what a good boy he is, and how they'll always give him what he needs. Walter presses his face to Dan's chest, crying out as Adrian pushes two slick fingers into him.

"Okay, honey?" He strokes Walter's hair, gazing into his eyes.

"Yes, Mama." He clings tightly, shuddering and whimpering as Adrian stretches him, then letting out a guttural, not at all childlike groan as he sinks in. "D-daddy!"

"Baby," he whispers, kissing Walter's cheek, rocking gently as Dan holds them both. Walter moans, mouth latching onto Dan's nipple and letting out a muffled whine as Adrian speeds up. "We should take care of Mama too, don't you think?" He whispers into Walter's ear, making him whimper and Dan groan.

"Please, baby?" He gazes into those wide, helpless eyes, and Walter whispers shyly about not knowing how. Adrian resists the urge to mention all the practice he's had, and slicks Walter up and guides him in for what may be the twentieth first time. Watching both of them, he has to admit that it does feel new. The bond between Dan and Walter sometimes feels like something he's on the outside of, but it's so beautiful it doesn't hurt. They moan in one voice, muffled in a hungry kiss, and Adrian drives Walter into Dan, motions becoming more frantic, water splashing over the side.

Dan covers Walter's face in kisses, unspeakably tender as he falls apart between them, bucking and wailing as he comes and then simply resting between them as Adrian groans and kisses Dan, rougher than anything they've done tonight. Their climax is almost the same thing, shaking and blinding them until they can collapse back into themselves and love and pet their precious boy.


End file.
